Dirty Alley
by charisma5
Summary: Complete AU. B/S. Buffy and Spike are completely in love, but Buffy can't admit the truth. But it seems that she and William can't stay away...


Dirty Alley  
  
By: charisma  
  
Summary: Complete AU. Buffy and William are completely in love, but they can't work things out. But even after they separate, they just can't seem to stay away. Appearances by many other characters.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me tell you what you already know. C'mon, do you see me with a yacht and a mansion? Didn't think so.  
  
Feedback: Do I really have to beg? You know I wanna have it, good or bad, baby.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Love isn't brains, people. Its blood." - Spike, Season 3 of BTVS  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Love is a fire baby, and I'm burning."- Anoymous  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Why do you hurt me, William?"  
  
"I hurt you because I love you."  
  
*****  
  
Willow sighed deeply as she looked at her best friend Buffy, who was trying to avoid her intense green gaze. Swirling her silver spoon in her small, steaming cappuccino, Buffy had her hazel eyes focused on her cute cup instead of at her best friend. Buffy knew that look, the one that Willow gave when something was fishy and she wanted an explanation, and she was desperately trying to avoid it.  
  
Sitting back in her cushioned chair, coffee cup in hand, Willow peered at Buffy expectantly, her resolve face on. Finally, Buffy relented, raising her thin, honey-coloured eyebrows and smiling meekly as she flicked her gaze upward to meet Willow's. Sighing also, Buffy took a quick sip of the brown liquid, savoring the rich foam on top, before starting her confusing tale, not before she needled Willow first.  
  
"Willow, don't give me that look. I told you we broke up, and that's all there is to it." Buffy explained hesitantly, knowing fully well that there was much more to her story. And, it seemed Willow knew that fully well, too.  
  
"Yeah Buffy, I'm sure. I could believe that if it was another guy like Riley, or even Parker. But William? C'mon. You two were head over heels in love, if my mind is remembering the fact you two couldn't keep your hands off each other, correctly. And I know that it is. So spill." Willow stated, eyes widening slightly. Buffy smiled softly, than sighed again, ducking her blonde head to study her cup.  
  
"It just ended, Willow. Sure, I completely loved him. I still do. But we just were right together. Always fighting, always disagreeing, always yelling. After a while, I just got tired of it. So did he." Buffy said morosely, her heart splitting a little further as she recounted their messy break-up. William had been adamant, but eventually he too agreed that their relationship was unhealthy, no matter how much love they shared. And then they mutually decided to break-up, after Buffy had her heart ripped out and trampled on. So much for the joys of love.  
  
Willow nodded sadly, accepting the weak explanation. Her heart went out to her best friend, as she knew how much Buffy had loved William, and vice versa. The two had always seemed to be arguing, but in the end their strong love had seemed to make up for it. She had guessed wrong, she supposed. But suddenly her frown had turned into an evil smirk, green eyes flashing triumphantly, and Buffy bit back a small laugh. Willow didn't usually have that look on her face, and it was downright amusing in the middle of a crowded coffeehouse.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Buff. It's just that didn't you two break up before, than get back together because you couldn't stay without each other?" Willow asked innocently, face sliding into a wide-eyed expression. Buffy smiled wistfully, eyes unfocused as she was swept back into memories. But her face cleared as she shook her head, and than she frowned at Willow.  
  
"I don't think that'll happen again, Wills. I mean, last time we hadn't seen each other for a month, and than suddenly I bump into him, and it was all horny Buffy. But, now we both agreed to break all contact, 'cause he said he's moving to LA. So if we're not seeing each other, and not talking, I can't see how we could get back together." Buffy explained, looked downcast, like someone killed her puppy. Willow was furious, as William's plans on moving completely screwed up her own plans of getting the two idiots back together.  
  
Looks like I'll have to resort to plan B. Time to get drastic.   
  
Somewhat satisfied, Buffy didn't see the content smile on Willow's face. She missed it and instead was given an apologetic, sympathetic look from her best girlfriend, red, coppery hair swinging as she shook her head sadly. Taking in a sharp breath, Buffy silently vowed to forget everything about William, and pretend that the love of her life didn't even exist, nor ever had.  
  
Shouldn't be to hard.   
  
Plastering a bright, fake smile on her lips, she pushed her empty cup away and looked at Willow perkily.  
  
"Up for some shopping?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Buffy sighed as she slumped through her front door, toting several heavy shopping bags. Slamming the wooden door shut with her foot, she made her way to the comfortable living room and dropped the bags on the shiny floor, flopping into an overstuffed chair with soft pillows. She sat there for a long while, silently, finally the hot tears she'd been holding in all day gushing forth, trailing down her red cheeks and off her trembling chin.  
  
Slowly she wiped them away, still sniffling softly. All she could see was the crazy, funny, bleach-blonde haired hottie that she had loved with all of her heart, mind, and soul. Never mind the fighting, or the arguing, because all that had mattered to her was the undying, burning love that had filled her heart with him. All the happy times, all the love and joy, and the fact she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He made her feel special, and loved, and safe in his strong arms.  
  
But she had been scared; scared of her love, scared of her feelings, and scared of commitment. Maybe even scared of him, and all the love he could bestow on her if she let him. So she had told him that she wanted out, that it was the right thing for both of them, that it would be better. Feeding him lame excuses and phony lines that eventually he started to believe, too. She didn't tell him that it was all false, that most of their fights had begun because she wanted to give him an excuse to leave her, make him hate her and smash her heart, so she could in return hate him instead of love him so much that it had hurt. And deep in her heart, she would admit that she had assumed he could never love her as much as she did him. That was utterly unbearable, so hurtful that her heart broke just thinking about it.  
  
So she broke it off, and lied to him and herself. And he left, because he didn't need to stay in some small town if there was nothing here for him to stay. And Buffy had let him, because she had decided that he had to leave or else there would be a repeat performance of the last time she had told him she was over with him. Pleasurable as that had been, it didn't help with the whole break-up picture. So here she was, left with a trampled heart, knowing that for the rest of her life she would regret what she had done. Knowing that she had given up a chance for eternal love, and of having everything she ever dreamed off. Knowing she would never love anyone as much as him.  
  
Shit, does love ever suck.   
  
~*~*~*  
  
Xander frowned deeply, his deep eyes confused and lost. He scratched his head, looked up at Willow once more, than scratched his head again. She just sighed impatiently, her green orbs lively and bright. Finally, he looked up at her once more and spoke.  
  
"So, tell me one more time, how is this going to work?" he asked slowly, knitting his dark brows together. Willow threw up her hands in exasperation, rolling her eyes. She had explained her plan to him at least five times, and still he wasn't getting it.  
  
"O-kay. Listen very closely, Xander, and open your clogged ears. We set them up, and than spread the news to him. He'll be pissed when he finds out, and since he still loves her and absolutely loathes him with a fiery passion, he'll come back down here all jealous and try to break them up. Bada bing, bada boom, sparks are still flying and they have some good make- up sex. Morning comes, and they're back together," Willow outlined quickly, her face alight in happiness. She smiled smugly, but frowned when Xander shook his head, dark eyes knowing.  
  
"What do you mean, 'no'?"  
  
"C'mon Wills. This isn't some romance novel, or even the freakin' 'Young and the Restless'. Those two are in love, yes, and their stupid, yes, but they are also the most stubborn people I have ever met. You really think they'll fall for this simple scheme so easily?" Xander asked gently, his tone slightly sympathetic. But Willow just nodded easily, smile once again beaming at him. He sighed in defeat, shoulders slumped and head shaking, muttering incoherently.  
  
"Fine, I'll help."  
  
Willow squealed and threw her arms around her good friend, giggling loudly. He hugged her weakly back, still not totally convinced that this plan was foolproof, let alone safe. After Buffy had told him she would rip some protruding parts from his body the last time he had made plan with Willow and it had backfired, he had feverishly promised her that he would never scheme again.  
  
"But Wills, if Buffy does indeed go through with her threats, specifically the graphic and horrifying one she made last time, it's safe to say Cordy will kill you after I do."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Buffy smiled coyly as she replaced the phone in it's cradle on the wall. Making her way to the kitchen, she noticed a slight bounce to her step, one that had disappeared after she had broken up with William. Flicking on the overhead light, she walked over to the sink and filled up her old teakettle with water, than put it on the stove, waiting for it to boil.  
  
As she waited, she leaned against the marble counter, small smile gracing her pretty face. Crossing her arms, her smile grew wider as she replayed the phone conversation in her head. Angel, a very handsome store-owner from the area, had been set up with her by Willow and her other good friend Xander. Last night they had went on a date, and Buffy had found herself extremely enjoying Angel's company. They had talked for hours, and even though Buffy hadn't felt the same spark she had when she first met William, Angel was still some serious boyfriend potential. Willow had agreed to this after Buffy had spilled all the details to her this morning on a two hour long phone call.  
  
The teakettle started steaming, and Buffy pulled it off and poured the hot water into a huge mug, dropping a tea bag into it. Angel had just called her and invited her to a big banquet party held at a local club, The Bronze. Apparently the affair was tickets only, and required formal wear and everything. Willow had said that Oz was taking her there, and Xander was taking Cordy, so when Angel had sweetly asked her to accompany him, she had decided to go, too.  
  
Taking her warm cup to the living room with a package of her favorite cookies, Buffy was happy to see herself moving on from William, and not letting his departure rule her life. It was good she was dating Angel. He was good-looking, kind, smart and stable. Everything she needed in a man. Turning on the TV almost defiantly, Buffy settled into the soft cushions of her couch and tried to ignore the deep pangs of longing and sadness resounding through her broken heart.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So have you talked to William again since he left?"  
  
"Willow, I told you we broke contact. I - we - decided that it would be best," Buffy answered back, talking loudly so Willow could hear her from the other dressing room. Since the banquet was only a week away, the two friends had decided to splurge and buy new dresses, shoes, and jewelry for the night. So far they had visited seven big stores and still found nothing.  
  
Zipping up her black dress, Buffy slipped on a matching pair of strappy black sandals, and opened her changing room door. Smoothing down her dress, she walked out at the same time Willow did. As the two spotted each other, each gasped loudly, smiles forming as they took in the sight of each other.  
  
Buffy had on a slinky, filmy dress that reached just past her knees. The bottom was uneven, the fabric different lengths, the light material a perfect contrast to Buffy's golden skin. The dress was fitted and tight, following Buffy's slim form perfectly. The top of the dress dropped very low, just the right amount of cleavage showing. Two thin, delicate straps reached over Buffy' shoulders, and then fell to meet the back of the dress, right over the swell of her behind, leaving the entire back bare. The material was made of silk, and the black, heeled sandals finished the outfit.  
  
Willow's dress was the exact same shade of green as her eyes, and reached right down to her toes. The dress hugged ever curve, and the front was shaped into a slight V, and revealed Willow's pale chest tastefully, yet still sexy. The back had criss-crossing straps until it met the bottom of her back. Her shoes, although you could barely see them, were high and matching the dress in color. Both the girls looked absolutely stunning.  
  
Willow whistled appreciatively while Buffy clapped dramatically. The two than burst into laughter, twirling around in front of the full-length mirror covering the entire wall. They studied their reflections for a moment, before Buffy asked in a sugary, high-pitched voice, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?". Willow burst into fresh peals of laughter, while Buffy answered "It says we are, we are!"  
  
Chuckling, they went back into their stalls and changed out of the formal wear. As Buffy pulled on her faded jeans, she heard Willow saying something, and than rolled her eyes once she deciphered her mumbling.  
  
"So, Will doesn't know about Angel, then?"  
  
"No, of course not. He doesn't know, and he won't. It's not his damn business. He left, after all." Buffy replied heatedly, although the little voice was screaming in her head, reminding her that she was the one that caused him to leave. But as per usual, she ignored that nagging conscience of hers, and she and Willow walked out of the room to pay without another mention of the bleached ex.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
William whistled loudly as he unlocked his front door and stepped into his spacious apartment. He carelessly dropped his brown paper shopping bags on his counter, and pulled open the fridge to grab a cold beer. Snapping off the top, he gulped a large swallow, and sighed contentedly as he flopped down on his leather couch, stress easing out of him quickly. He took another sip, and quickly jumped for the phone when he heard it ringing.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the phone, and smiled brightly when he heard the voice of Willow. He and the girl were fairly close, and before he had left he had some good times with her. Sighing nostalgically, he snapped out of his familiar reverie and chatted amicably with Willow for a couple of minutes. He was in another mid-sip before he burst out his beer when Willow suddenly blurted out "Buffy and Angel are dating," her voice unnaturally high.  
  
William was stunned for a couple of beats, silence echoing through the receiver. His head swam furiously, visions of his Buffy, his beautiful, crazy, amazing Buffy dating that complete asshole Angel. His heart screamed loudly in protest, and he heard himself choking out "How, Willow? When did this happen?"  
  
Willow sighed, than answered "Oh, a couple of days ago. He heard she was single now, and he said that this was his chance. He always had his eyes on her, you know. So he asks her out, and she says yes, because she's heartbroken and lonely, of course. Anyways, they have a good time and now he's taking her to this big formal thing at the Bronze Saturday night," and Willow sighed again.  
  
William was again silent, feeling as though his heart was breaking again. Sure he and Buffy had broken up for good reasons, but he still felt betrayed. Buffy was the love of his life, and he only left because she had thought it would be best for them. And he had agreed, because he could never deny his girl anything. But he couldn't let her go out with Angel! That was intolerable, not to mention absolutely crazy. Waves of jealous ran through William, his sense of possessiveness for Buffy running hot, and high. Buffy was his, and even if they were broken up no one would touch his girl. His, and his only.  
  
Mine. Mine only, and forever.   
  
William cleared his throat, than told Willow he would be there to get Buffy back. Quickly hanging up with her, he sat on his couch deep in thought. He loved Buffy with all of his heart, and he wouldn't let her insecurity or fears get in the way of their relationship. He knew she loved him too, but for some fucked up reason she had said she wanted to break up with him. William knew they were meant for each other, and he wouldn't let someone like Angel screw up his plans. Shaking his head, William looked at the clock to realize it was already 10:00, Friday night.  
  
Friday night? Shit, shit, shit!   
  
Rushing to his bedroom, William packed quickly, ready to drive back to Sunnydale so he could get back his girl.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Buffy checked her face in the mirror, wiping away a small smudge of eyeliner from underneath her hazel eye. She sat back to do a final appraisal, and smiled her approval at the reflection staring back at her. If she did say so herself, she looked pretty good, maybe the best she ever had.  
  
To bad William isn't here to see it. Oh god, I didn't just say that. Nope, not even thinking of him, not thinking of him, and once more, not thinking of him. Angel. Think of the tall, dark, handsome Angel. That's better.   
  
She swiftly wiped the frown creasing her face, and replaced it with a big smile. She swiped one more coat of bright, shiny gloss on her red lips, and separated a blonde wave from another one. Grabbing a small black clutch, she ran downstairs when she heard the doorbell ringing shrilly. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she flung open the door, and beamed as she saw Angel. He looked good enough to eat, his tuxedo accenting his broad build and complimenting his dark brown hair. He smiled brilliantly, and pulled out a single white rose from behind his back.  
  
Buffy's smile grew wider, and she stood on her tiptoes to give him a small peck on his smooth cheek. Closing her door, she took Angel's arm, and he walked her to his black convertible sitting on her driveway. Like a true gentlemen, he opened the door for her, and than walked over to his own side. Buffy felt happy, a genuine smile gracing her made-up face. Some of her tension bled out of her, and she tried to focus on Angel. He was a sweet guy, and one of the nicest she had met in a while. Handsome too. And he was dependable, and solid.  
  
To bad the only person she could think about was William.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Taking a sip of her champagne from her fluted glass, Buffy laughed at something Willow said. Glancing around, Buffy marveled at how classy and beautiful the club looked. Usually it was dark and muted, with flashing lights and loud music. But now it was filled with soft lighting, gentle music floating through the speakers. Twinkling lights were set up around the upper level, on the railings of the second floor. Tables were covered with white, intricate tablecloths, flickering candles and vases of fresh cut flowers decorating each one. Everyone was dressed impeccably, the night filled with silk and swirling dresses and shiny hair. Buffy was content to mingle with her friends and talk with Angel. He was beside her now, telling a funny story to Willow and Oz, who were laughing sincerely.  
  
Angel chuckled too, and took a sip of his own glass before setting it on a nearby, vacant table, and turning to Buffy. He smiled at her, than swiftly took her own glass out of her hands and setting it down also. She gave him a quizzical look, but it melted into a smile as he took a hand and led her to the large dance floor, where others couples were dancing slowly. Angel pulled her into his warm embrace, and she rested her head against his strong chest. She sighed contentedly, but tears threatened to overcome her as she was swept into past memories of her and William dancing just like she was now, lifetimes ago.  
  
It's over, Buffy. Let it go. True love doesn't exist, or else he wouldn't have ever left. Don't do this to yourself. Just enjoy your night with Angel, and forget him.   
  
So Buffy forgot, if only for a few minutes. Although her heart ached unbearably, she danced with Angel, held tight in his arms.  
  
*****  
  
Striding easily into the club, William smiled at people who he used to know, waving at some of his old friends and co-workers. He nervously fixed his black tux, pulling on the bottom as he surveyed the crowd for Buffy. Even though his bleached hair slightly clashed against the formal suit, he still looked quite good, if any of the women blatantly checking him out could attest to that. But he ignored them, and obliviously searched for a petite, blonde-haired girl.  
  
As he swept his blue gaze over many heads, he caught the eye of Willow, who was standing beside her boyfriend Oz, and Xander, who had his arm around his girlfriend Cordelia. Willow waved him over, and he pushed through the thick crowd to make his way over. Finally he reached them, and Willow pulled him into a tight hug, Xander and Oz acknowledging him over the redheads' updo. Cordy just looked at him knowingly, and gave him a gentle smirk. He smirked right back.  
  
Willow pulled away from him, and than pointedly looked over to a spot to the left of him. Taking a sip of wine, she raised her red eyebrows. William turned around, and his heart started thudding wildly in his chest. There was Buffy, looking absolutely stunning and beautiful in a tight black dress. Her golden hair hung in sultry waves around her face, and William's groin twitched in his pants. But she was in the oversized arms of that fuckface Angel. He held her tight, as though he owned her. Which he very well didn't. Rage thrummed harshly through William, jealously and anger filling his head until he almost choked on it. His reaction was palpable in the air around him, and Willow laid a steadying hand on his arm.  
  
He nodded at her comfortingly, and she gave him a hopeful smile. Cordelia stepped forward to squeeze his arm lightly in luck, and Oz and Xander just nodded, their own smiles touching William deeply. It was obvious to anyone how much in love the two were, and each of the four hoped that the two unnatural blondes could work their problems out.  
  
"Go get your girl, man." Xander said clearly, and Oz nodded in agreement, his face solemn. Nodding, William took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his slightly gelled hair. He started to make his way over to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Buffy was caught up in the sad melody of the song when she saw him. He stood right beside her, that amazing smile beaming full blast right at her. For a moment she couldn't breathe, heart caught in her throat as her blood rate increased rapidly. Dropping her arms down from around Angel's neck, and she just stared at him, his intense blue gaze searing her, making her knees wobbly and her brain mushy. He looked better than she remembered, his tux looking as though it was made for him. William looked perfect, and in that moment she realized that she couldn't spend the rest of her life without him. But still she denied that fact, still tried to ignorantly believe that she didn't need him, that she didn't miss him more than life itself. Her head started to pound, and she couldn't think clearly.  
  
"Oh my god," was all that came out.  
  
Somewhere, she idly noticed her friends staring at her, Willow looking concerned at the stunned, blank stare bestowed upon Buffy's face. The music seemed to have stopped suddenly, the whole world melting away as she gazed into his eyes. The logical part in her heart screamed at her to say something, anything, but she couldn't. She was spellbound, entranced by his closeness, by the all-consuming love coursing through her heart. He just smiled at her, everything else around them seeming to move in slow motion.  
  
Oh god, oh god, he looks absolutely delicious. No, no, no, he doesn't.   
  
Tell him to leave, tell him that you don't love him anymore. But she couldn't, because she knew in the very fibre of her being that he was made for her, that she was made to love him. He was her other half, her soulmate, her eternal love.  
  
Finally their intense, heated silence was broken by Angel, who was frowning and noticeably agitated at the sudden appearance of her ex. He said rudely, "What the hell are you doing back in Sunnydale, William?"  
  
Buffy quickly snapped out of his thrall, looking down as she tried to get her bearings. Immediately, her defensive walls went up, and she was mentally listing ways to tell him why she couldn't be with him. Her heart screamed at her stupidness, at her incredible stubbornness, but she wouldn't listen. If she let herself love him completely, than in the end it would destroy her. It was better if she told him now than feel so much in love with him that when he told her he didn't love her anymore it would kill her. But sadly, Buffy knew that she already loved him that much. After all, Xander had once said, "Denial is a nice place, isn't it?".  
  
William gave Angel a scornful look, his gaze full of loathing and pure hatred, before he quickly turned back to Buffy and answered, "I came to get my girl back. To tell her that I can't live without her, and that I love her to much for it to be over," William answered truthfully, and Angel snorted incredulously. It was enough for Buffy to remember that she was supposed to hate him. With a scowl, she quickly slapped him across the face, the crowd suddenly going silent as the sound echoed sharply through the building. Buffy could see the stunned looks, and the shock on Willow's face, but she it didn't really register with her. Instead, the look of approval on Angels' smug face seemed to push her further.  
  
Face cold and angry, eyes flashing, she took a step closer to William, who was holding his red face, and giving Buffy an angry look. With her mile high heels, she was almost eye to eye with him, and she took advantage of that. Scowling, her face showing her complete anger, she started ranting and raving, her heart breaking as she yelled at him in front of everyone.  
  
"William, who the fuck do you think you are? We broke up, okay? As in, not together anymore. That means you don't love me anymore, I don't love you anymore, and we hate each other. You moved away, and I moved on. We are over, and you have no right to step into my life and try to dictate what I do. Just leave me the hell alone, William!" Buffy yelled, salty, hot tears threatening to pour down her cheeks for the second time that night. Everyone just watched, looks of concern and sympathy flashing across their faces. William just stared at her, his blue eyes filled with pain.  
  
"But I do still love you," he said heart-breakingly, looking lost like a little boy. Buffy gasped softly, her heart bursting and breaking at the same time. When he looked at her like that, and said that he still loved her, how was she supposed to lie to him, and tell him that she didn't love him? She couldn't;all of a sudden the room seemed to be tilting, and she started to suffocate in the stifling heat. Glancing apologetically as Angel, who looked furious, she muttered sorry to him, and pushed past William to the front door as the tears finally spilled over and cascaded down her cheeks.  
  
Some people collectively gasped as she ran into the night, heads following her exit. But they turned back to William, and gazed at him expectantly. Ignoring the look of murder Angel was sending him, he instead gave Willow a reassuring smile before he ran outside also. One woman yelled out "You go get her, William." The crowd nodded in agreeance, and William flashed them all a small smile before he sped out of there, the door swinging. The crowd cheered, and eventually went back to dancing again. Angel tried to follow William and Buffy, but Willow stepped in front of him, and squarely stood her ground.  
  
"I don't think that would be smart, Angel." She said in a sugary sweet voice, and although he scowled at her he just made his way to the bar.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
William stopped outside of the doors, looking both ways for Buffy. He thought he could see a blonde head gleaming in the moonlight to his right, so he started jogging that way. All of a sudden the heavens' opened and a torrential downpour seemed to come down, and he was soaked to the bone in seconds. Wiping away the cold water from his eyes, he followed Buffy through sheets of rain, sloshing through deep puddles, his coat dripping heavily and his shoes seeming to weigh a ton.  
  
"I really hate the fucking rain," he said to no one in particular, and he kept on jogging.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy was sniffling loudly and crying, mascara smudges trailing down her cheeks, when she was hit with a curtain of ice cold rain. She gasped and sputtered, stopping in her tracks as the rain cut through her flimsy dress. All her makeup was washed down her face, and her hair hung in thick clumps, soaked and dripping. Soon she was shivering, her dress allowing no coverage. Trying to find some temporary shelter, she was suddenly grabbed roughly and pushed into a dirty, sheltered alley, the rain blocked by the grimy roofs of two towering buildings. It was smelly and gross, but it was dry. Buffy looked up and was gazing right into the bright blue orbs of William, who was soaked himself. She scowled, but quickly frowned when she started to shiver again. William deftly shrugged off his tux jacket, draping it over Buffy's shaking shoulders. She accepted it gratefully, but again scowled as she looked into his eyes once more. He just gazed right back, and Buffy felt the all too-familiar tingle start again, from the base of her spine and spreading everywhere.  
  
"Why are you back here?" she asked him wearily, pushing away a blonde clump of hair from her face. He looked at his feet, then back up at her. Giving her a serious look, he simply said, "Because I love you." Buffy frowned again, shaking her head and closing her eyes tightly. No matter how hard she tried to run away from his love, he was always there. But the fear in her heart lessened, she noted in wonder. Still, she refused to let herself be loved by him freely, and as usual she had to make things difficult.  
  
"No, you don't. You think you do, but you actually don't. People in love don't fight and argue all the time, they don't hurt each other," she whispered to him. He just gave her a look, and took a step closer. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, and she wanted to taste him again so bad. He placed his hands against the brick wall, each beside her head, and he was close enough for her to smell his aftershave, and the scent of his cigarettes. Buffy could feel that familiar heat in her womb, the wetness flooding her core whenever he got that close. And with disdain she remembered that she could never resist him when he was that close. She was at his mercy, utterly his to do whatever he wanted with her. William brought his lips close to her ear, electricity shooting down to her toes. She shivered, and this time it wasn't because of the cold.  
  
"They don't baby, your right. But I found something out. You only fought with me because you were scared. You thought that I didn't love you as much as you loved me. But I do. I love you more than you could ever know, and I always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and never leave your side. You are mine, and you always will be." William said slowly, and Buffy closed her eyes in desperation, trying to ignore what he was saying. Because if she listened, than she would have to admit that he was right. She would have to admit that he was who she was meant to be with her whole life. And that her fear was useless. Still she was scared, and she shook her head at him. He pulled back, gazing deep into her eyes. She couldn't move, didn't want to move. Never wanted to move again.  
  
His hungry eyes raked over her wet body, devouring the sight of her. It had been to long since he had her, and he would never let her go, ever again. He would make her see that they were everything that the other needed. And now, with her looking so sexy, dress clinging wetly to her every curve and swell, nipples hard and protruding enticingly from under her dress, hair slick and dripping, William couldn't wait any longer. And by the look of lust in her eyes, matched with the pure love he knew she felt for him, and the musky scent of her arousal, he knew that she couldn't wait any longer either.  
  
He dipped his head, brushing her lips softly until she responded fiercely. She raised her hands and gripped him around the neck, fingers tangling in the wet, short hair on the nape of his neck. Passion and love, lust and want filtered into the heated kiss, intense and erotic. Lips smashing, tongues dueling, teeth nipping, William felt his cock spring to life, hard and ready under his wet clothes. Buffy moaned loudly, her breathy pants resounded through out the dead alley. Both of their minds went blissfully blank, everything else wiped out by that intoxicating love and lust. William quickly lifted up the uneven hem of her dress, pulling it around her waist, and grasping the silky underwear he found. It was soaked right through, her arousal evident by the sweet scented garment. He pulled it down to her thighs, and started to stroke heavily, her juices sopping and thick.  
  
Buffy started to buck against his hand, mewling and moaning, her erotic cries making it to much to bare for William. Without breaking their passionate, desperate kiss, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock, small drops of precum beading and dripping off his rod. When he was satisfied by the slick flood of juices coating her pussy, he shoved his cock in roughly, buried to the hilt. They both groaned, the feeling so strong that Buffy almost buckled over. William pulled away from her bruised, swollen lips, and started to thrust hard and deliberately, every entrance making Buffy slam back up against the rough wall.  
  
He pounded into her, and she thrusted right back, jumping up to wrap her legs around William's waist. The new position allowed William to go deeper, and soon the two were lost in intense pleasure and mind-numbing sensations. Breathlessly, William said to Buffy, "Tell me that you don't love me." She shut her eyes and let out a loud moan before replying, "Don't ask me that question." He knew that he put her in a hard spot, as she was almost in orgasm, but he repeated the question as he thrusted in and out, faster as his own orgasm approached.  
  
She opened her eyes, heavy-lidded and unfocused as he pumped into her. As her orgasm hit her roughly, she moaned and than said clearly "Oh god, I do love you, baby. I never stopped." Her confession drove William over the edge, and soon his hot seed was spurting jet after jet deep inside her. Their mixed juices began to dribble down her thigh, burning her cold leg. They both cried out, and were lost in the bliss for several moments. Finally, they came back down to Earth. Buffy dropped her legs from around his waist, and he reluctantly pulled out of her, his cock wet and shiny with her milky juices.  
  
Gazing at each other, she smiled, and kissed him gently. She felt free after that admission, and knew that her fears were gone. She loved him. She loved him, and he loved her. Buffy knew that she would spend forever with him, because they were meant to be. She loved with all her heart and soul, with her whole being. Everything was absolutely perfect.  
  
"I love you," he whispered once more, and than kissed her again, in the middle of the dirty alley, a storm raging, at midnight.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Willow and Xander watched Buffy and William as they walked ahead of them on the sidewalk, holding hands. The sun was out, shining brightly, and the two lovebirds were attached at the hip lately, it seemed. After that night at the Bronze, which Willow still didn't know exactly what happened, William decided to move back to Sunnydale, and he and Buffy got engaged that very week. The two were always kissing, and Buffy looked happier than Willow had ever seen her. All Buffy had said was that she wasn't scared anymore, and that she and William would be together forever. Although confused, Willow was utterly happy for the couple.  
  
Finally! For awhile I thought my plan might backfire. Thank god Buffy never found out the truth behind her and Angel's little date.   
  
Willow sighed contentedly, extremely pleased with herself. Xander gave her a smile, the look on his face reflecting the way Willow felt. He bowed dramatically, and said, a little to loudly, "Looks like they're back together. And just think Willow, it was all because we set Buffy and Angel up, so William would get jealous and come back here." Xander didn't notice Buffy and William stop suddenly, or the horrified look on Willow's face. Before he could say anything else, Buffy was in his face in a flash, hands on her hips, angry flash in her eyes.  
  
Xander looked trapped, eyes huge, and weak smile flitting across his face. Willow hid her giggle behind her hand, and William just shook his head at Xander. He didn't care because their plan had gotten him and his girl back together again.  
  
Warranted, it might have happened anyways, because I couldn't live without her, but those two sped up the process.   
  
Buffy cleared her throat, and gave Xander a sweet smile. Her voice was deceptively nice as she asked him "What did you say, Xander?". Xander sent Willow a silent plea for help, but she just raised her red eyebrows and shrugged. He coughed, than looked back down at Buffy, opting for a confused look.  
  
"Hmmm? What? I didn't say anything, Buff." He said, looking concerned for her. But she smirked evilly, and he cowered slightly. It was a sight to see a petite girl staring down a taller, broader guy like Xander. His smile dropped and he looked scared as she said "Remember what I said last time you schemed, Xander, honey?" he shook his head, and she took a menacing step closer.  
  
"Well, let my refresh you memory. I said something along the lines that I would painfully tear of something important to you, so that you could never have any children," she stated, and Xander turned pale before he took off running down the street. Flashing a smile to William and her best friend, she chased him, dodging people. Willow laughed loudly, her face crinkling up and her green eyes twinkling. William just chuckled softly, watching the girl that had a tight grip on his heart, knowing that the life he lived was for her.  
  
  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
